Sector Corelliano/Leyendas
thumb|250px|Mapa del Sector Coreliano. El Sector Coreliano era un grupo de sistemas estelares de la región del Núcleo. Veinticuatro sistemas componían el sector y sus mundos principales, como Corellia, Altawar y Duro, estaban contados entre los influyentes Mundos del Núcleo. El Sector Coreliano, era un grupo de mundos antiguos y avanzados, fue una de las primeras comunidades interestelares, desarrollándose en uno de los sectores más industrializados junto con el Sector Kuat y el Sector Humbarine. Esta industria e interconectividad engendró muchos grupos comerciales y corporaciones poderosas. El sector fue el centro neurálgico del Corredor Coreliano y la Dorsal Comercial Coreliana. Corelia, la capital manifiesta del sector, era muy predominante hasta el punto de que los términos “sistemas Coreliano” y “Sector Coreliano” solían confundirse. El resto de sistemas del sector solían referirse como los sistemas Exteriores. Durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, de los cuales algunos planetas del sector eran Miembros Fundadores, estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por Com Fordox y más tarde por Garm Bel Iblis, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos para aislarlo, fue incapaz de protegerlo del derramamiento de sangre de las Guerras Clon. Con la fundación del Imperio Galáctico, el sector se vio de nuevo bajo le mandato de Coruscant, con Fliry Vorru como su Moff. Sus astilleros fueron requisados a la fuerza por la flota estelar imperial, su economía interrumpida por el complejo industrial militar de Palpatine y sus jóvenes reclutados por el ejército. Durante esta época, muchos huyeron del sector para convertirse en contrabandistas, criminales o Rebeldes que casi se convirtieron en sinónimos del nombre del sector. A continuación de la Batalla de Endor, un gran número de Imperiales llegaron en tropel al sector, para dar una nueva autoridad a las facciones pro-imperiales. Así, tras la caída del Imperio, el sector aprovechó la oportunidad para independizarse, y el Sector Coreliano se volvió intensamente aislacionista e introvertido durante el periodo que siguió a la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Dorman Beruss representaba a los expatriados del Sector en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. Una vez más, los intentos para aislarse fracasaron. El sector fue por primera vez el campo de batalla de la sangrienta guerra entre los Gran Almirantees Josef Grunger y Danetta Pita que terminó en la climática Batalla de Tralus, y después en el intento de Thrackan Sal-Solo de separar el sector de la Nueva República, (ver Primera Crisis Coreliana. Finalmente el sector se abrió a la Nueva República en la Cumbre de Comercio Coreliana, pero mantuvo muchas estrictas limitaciones. La membresía a la Nueva República trajo un nuevo periodo de cooperación. El sistema Duro, agrupado en el Sector Coreliano por el Imperio, se separó y fue nombrado sede del nuevo Sector Duro. Los mundos del Sector trabajaron juntos como equipo, dirigiendo y tripulando la Fuerza de Defensa Coreliana, que incluía Flota del Sector Coreliano del Servicio de Defensa Espacial. También disponía de una red informativa independiente, el Noticiero del Sector Coreliano. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Dragad Chelch representó al sector ante el Senado de la Nueva República. A comienzos del 39 DBY, el sector intentó nuevamente declarar su independencia durante la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. Sistemas thumb|El Sector Coreliano. *Sistema Coreliano Sistemas Exteriores *Sistema Aurea *Sistema Bovo Yagen *Sistema Duro (régimen del Imperio Galáctico) *Sistema Froz *Sistema Jumus *Sistema Nuevo Plympto *Sistema Nubuos *Sistema Sacorrian *Sistema Talfaglio *Sistema TD-100036-EM-1271 *Sistema Thanta Zilbra Otros planetas *Altawar *Corafi *Truuzdan *Vagran *Xyquine *Gus Talon (satélite) Entre bastidores *''Star Wars: Rebellion, sitúa erróneamente a Commenor en el Sector Coreliano en vez de en el Sector Rachuk. Apariciones *Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' Fuentes *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Notas y referencias Corelliano Categoría:Sector Corelliano